Challenge Accepted
by starbuckjade
Summary: "I've wanted you for months, Penny. I just finally found the courage and the right mixture of alcohol to make it happen."


**Hey everyone. This has been sitting on my hard drive for two years. I figured it was time to let it loose. Enjoy.**

* * *

Penny woke up to a slight humming, a ticklish sensation across her chest and soft body pressed against her side. 'Too soft,' she thought blearily as she opened her eyes to find none other than Amy Farah Fowler wrapped around her. The humming was a sound of pleasure from the brunette, the ticklish sensation her long straight locks brushing against her and the soft body pressed against her was completely naked.

"Oh god." she muttered unable to keep it in any longer.

"Hello Bestie." Amy's husky voice answered, entirely too perky for Penny's liking.

"Why are we naked in bed together?" she couldn't help but ask.

"After a few rounds of cocktails last night I suggested we participate in some lesbian sexual activities. You replied that you were not drunk enough for that to happen...a state that did not last the whole night." Amy explained.

"You got me drunk so you could sleep with me?" she asked incredulously.

"I did warn you that was my intention when I arrived at your home last night and I asked for permission every step of the way. But after the first orgasm you were very reluctant to stop."

"First orgasm?! How many did I have?"

"3"

She blinked, she couldn't remember having three orgasms in any hook up before...not that she could remember all of her hook ups. "I should be really pissed at you right now."

"But?" Amy questioned softly.

"I'm kind of feeling too good to be angry." Penny grumbled out in response, she felt the brunette smile against her chest. She yawned and stretched at little, noticing the odd shape under the sheet just south of her waist. She picked up the sheet and peeked underneath it. "Why is my vagina wearing a tiara?"

"She earned it." Amy replied with a dreamily smile.

Penny snorted.

A very familiar knock sounded followed by "Penny". She sighed.

Amy started to rise from the bed, "I'll get it." She offered as she did so.

But Penny was having none of that, she pushed the brunette back down on the bed with a firm hand between her breasts, "Like hell...he can't know you're here. Whatever happens do not leave this bed."

Amy batted her eyelashes as she sunk down into the mattress, "I love it when you get rough."

Penny rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe, cinching it tight as she made her way to the front door. She listened to Sheldon going through his signature knocks.

"I know you're in there, Penny. You never leave your apartment before 10:00am on Saturdays and its 9:58am."

Penny sighed as she opened the door, "What can I do for you, Sheldon?"

He held out something wrapped in saran wrap. "Peach loaf." He offered, and she rolled her eyes and took it as he came in. The man could bake.

They sat down on her couch, which looked remarkably clean based on the wild night she apparently had but still couldn't remember. "What can I do for you, Sheldon?" she repeated, ready to get whatever awkward conversation they were about to have over with.

"I've come to speak to you about Amy." He explained as his eyes focused solely on her.

Penny internally cursed but kept her face neutral, acting classes were good for something at least. "Okay."

"It's recently come to my attention that Amy has been displaying many homosexual tendencies and I think you should consider her as a potential mate."

Her jaw dropped, no amount of acting classes could have prepared her for this. "Sheldon..."

"Hear me out." He responded, cuffing slightly at being interrupted. "She's very similar in looks to Leonard, they're both of less than average height, wear glasses and have brown hair. They are both intelligent, although Amy is much more so than Leonard; although her chosen field of study leads a lot to be desired." He gave her a small smile as another idea occurred to him, "Amy also has the added benefit of being able to eat cheese and other dairy products without clearing out the room."

"That's nice Sheldon but..."

"I've come to learn that lesbian relationships can be very fulfilling sexually. As well as broadening a woman's wardrobe significantly. As best friends, or 'Besties' as I gather is the preferred term, you already spend a good amount of time in each other's presence. Adding a dating and sexual component to your interactions shouldn't be too complicated. You two could go dancing, consume alcoholic beverages, retire to the bedroom for sexual intercourse and visit a hardware store together the next day." He paused, "Hardware stores seem to have a special place of prominence in the lesbian community."

That was really enough for her, she hustled Sheldon out of her apartment without another word. As she locked her door she could hear him mumble, "Perhaps Amy Farah Fowler could also teach you a little thing called manners."

When she returned to her bedroom Amy was still lying in bed, barely covered by the sheet and her own long flowing hair. "Sheldon wanted to suggest to me how beneficial having a lesbian relationship with you would be."

"Oh? Did he bring up any good points?" She questioned, keeping her voice and facial expressions neutral.

Penny turned away from the other woman, "You two planned this, didn't you?" She accused, her entire body tensing at the thought.

Amy moved to the edge of the bed, just close enough to grasp the worried blonde. Her left hand untangled the knot of the robe Penny's fingers were toying with, her right tugged the garment off and both wrapped around the blonde and dragged her back into bed. Penny yelped at the surprising move, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You were becoming very tense; I could see it in your posture. I find having the length of your gorgeous naked body against me to be very calming; I thought my own might be of similar comfort to you." The brunette explained.

"Amy..." the blonde replied softly, the brunette's heartfelt words getting to her as they always did.

"I didn't plan anything with Sheldon. Discussing sexual matters with him is like asking a Rhesus Monkey to dissect my brain." The blonde snorted. "I've wanted you for months, Penny. I just finally found the courage and the right mixture of alcohol to make it happen."

An absentminded thought popped into her head, "So then why aren't I hung over?"

"I gave you a pre-emptive hang over cure before we retired to bed last night." The brunette explained.

"How do you even know about that stuff? You've never been hung over, have you?" the blonde questioned.

"No I haven't, but I researched the topic thoroughly after you first mentioned having a hangover. This is just the first time I've been able to put the knowledge to good use."

The blonde blinked, "So let me get this straight. You came over, got me drunk enough to sleep with you, then gave me something to stop me from having a hang over this morning?" She had to keep reminding herself that Amy took advantage of her, no matter how right it all felt. She should be chewing on some righteous anger right now, but she was much too mellow to even think of it at the moment. She would never admit it to her friend, but having Amy spooning her, holding her securely in her arms was helping to keep her calm.

"You forgot the part where I gave you my tiara because your nether regions make my heart sing." The brunette replied huskily in her ear.

Penny bit her lip to keep from laughing, "You know this is a one time thing, right?"

"Actually it was a three time thing for you." Amy corrected.

"Regardless..." Penny started again, only to be interrupted by the scientist.

"It was a first time for me." Amy confessed softly, her arms squeezing the blonde just a little tighter.

"Your first time with a woman?" The blonde questioned, it wasn't her first. A drunken night with Sarah Winters in high school claimed that title.

Amy shook her head gently, even though she knew Penny could feel the gesture more than see it. "My first time with anyone...I wanted you to be my first."

The blonde felt her throat tighten uncomfortably with emotion, she rolled over so she could look the brunette in the eye. "I'm glad I could be your first Amy, but..." she trailed off, her hands reaching up to fix the other woman's glasses that had gone horribly crooked from her movement. "We can't be together like this."

The brunette's frown was heartbreaking, "Why not? I can satisfy you sexually, keep you flush in the ridiculously sexy heels you wear and you like spending time with me, don't you?"

The blonde gave her a sad smile, pressing her forehead against the other woman's. "Of course I like spending time with you, but I'm not gay."

Amy started a slow string of kisses starting at the blonde's jaw until she reached her neck. "Couldn't you just be bi-curious for a while?" she asked hopefully as her tongue swiped along the exposed clavicle before raking it with her teeth.

Penny let out a low moan, arousal flooding her centre at the feeling. "I can't."

Amy rolled her onto her back, pressing her into the mattress with her own weight as she began to kiss down the blonde's luscious body. "I think you owe it to yourself to experience what you've been missing out on before you rush to the wrong conclusion."

"More orgasms won't make me change my mind, Amy."

"Challenge accepted Bestie." Amy replied with a smirk.


End file.
